Love Bites
by mrazfreak
Summary: What if Edward hadn't been the one to kill James?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I'm once again taking a stab at fanfiction, this time with Twilight. So this takes place sort of near the end of the first book in the series. I know, it's kind of strange tht the pack is in this story since it's so early in the saga but that's called improv! I'm sure that the idea has already been used considering there are over 25,000 Twilight fanfics, so if you're someone who has used this idea, well...great minds think alike! Haha, so enjoy and please critique, because I was struggling to get this started. Advice is appreciated.

* * *

"_I heard, as if from underwater, the final growl of the hunter. I could see, through the long tunnels my eyes had become, his dark shape coming toward me. With my last effort, my hand instinctively raised to protect my face…"_

**JAMESPOV**

A small smirk tugged at the corner of my mouth as a sense of accomplishment surged through my body. I now had the girl to feast on and surely after seeing the footage of her last moments her lover boy would come after me too. _A two for one special_, I thought to myself. I began advancing towards Bella's limp, motionless body, savoring the scent of her sweet blood as it oozed from several wounds. I kneeled down in front of her and took her hand in to my own, tracing the delicate blue veins that bulged through her pale skin. I lifted the smooth skin towards my mouth and took the first satisfying bite. The mesmerizing taste of her blood by far exceeded my expectations. I began to savor the sweet liquid as it soothed my burning throat, but then out of nowhere, some force threw me across the room. I looked around angrily for whatever creature had interrupted my meal, but the scent flooded my nose before I had the chance to see its source.

Werewolves. I hopped up from the ground and focused on the large dark figures which were now standing on all fours protectively in front of my prey. I tried to distinguish the outlines of the dogs in the dimly lit room, but they seemed to just create one mass of fur and teeth. It wasn't until they began advancing towards me that I could see four separate pairs of enraged eyes. Four was an incredibly daunting number compared to one, however they were blocking the only exit, and their speed could easily surpass my own. My only choice was to fight.

**JACOBPOV**

I could sense her presence, as we bounded around the corner of Cactus Street. Approaching the studio the bloodsuckers had talked about, I listened carefully for any sound of life. A small growl echoed from inside the studio, and within and instant my pack and I had transformed in to our hairier selves. We entered the building almost silently, planning on surprising the filthy murderer. As our eyes adjusted to the dark atmosphere, I saw Bella lying motionless on the floor, and then fury raged through my mind as I saw James eagerly sucking on her hand. Without another moment's hesitation I bounded towards him, savoring his look of surprise when he flew through the air and slammed against the far wall, leaving a crack in the wood. Upon realizing his opponents the bloodsucker jumped up and looked towards us, anxiously waiting for our next move.

'_Slowly advance towards him_,' Sam commanded through thought. The rest of us obeyed. James suddenly heaved all his weight towards us, hoping to separate the group and make it easier for him, but his strength was nothing compared to ours and he stumbled backwards with failure. We remained crouched, waiting for the command to pounce.

'_NOW!'_ Sam's booming voice commanded, and we began tearing the bloodsucker to shreds.

**BELLAPOV**

Darkness swallowed my mind, blocking out all the terrifying images of James. Although I could no longer see his ravenous eyes looking at me longingly, the rest of my senses were still keenly aware. Especially touch. Cold, spindly fingers raised my hand up to even colder lips. I mentally threw up after hearing the satisfied sigh as James smelled my palm. Then the pain began. His teeth sank in to my flesh, crushing the bones as well, and an uncomfortable tugging sensation ran up my arm as the blood began being drawn out. I tried to scream, move, anything- but my limbs remained paralyzed, along with my voice. I began preparing myself for death, finding solace in the thought that I may eventually meet Edward in the afterlife. But, just as I was beginning to accept my fate, the teeth tore away from my hand, followed by a crash across the room.

I felt relieved, that my life hadn't ended, but then the real pain started. A terrible burning feeling started in my hand and then began to creep up my arm like a vine. I gasped for air, as my lungs ignited, but my throat closed stopping any breath from entering. My eyes popped open, and I struggled to realize where I was, but the pain was disorienting. I whipped my head to the side and made out some unusually large dogs, which were eagerly, snapping their jaws on a mess of flesh-_James_-I realized, but before I had time to react another surge of pain bolted through. I then realized what was happening. I-Isabella Swan- was turning in to a vampire. I clawed at the wall behind me in an attempt to stand. I had to find Edward; he would know how to help.

I scrambled out the door leaving the prey and predators alone. I started running back the way I had come, but the venom tore at my body, causing me to double over in pain. I heard the distant rumble of a car and realized that I had to get away from humans. I crawled in the small wooded area behind the studio and whipped out cell dialing Alice's number with the last bit of energy I had.

"BELLA!" Alice screeched in to the phone. "Where are you?! I can't see you in my visions. Why did you run off?! Bella?! Answer me!"

"A-Alice," I managed to whisper hoarsely. "Go to the w-woods behind the studio Alice. I'm chang-" The burning took over my throat before I could finish the thought. I dropped the phone and turned my face towards the ground to muffle the scream that followed.

**ALICE POV**

"Bella, you're what...Bella?!" I snapped the phone shut. I looked up to meet a pair of deep black eyes that had been listening in on the whole conversation. Edward's jaw was clenched but his bottom lip quivered displaying his anger and worry. 'Follow me,' I thought and then raced out the door, with a distressed Edward at my heels. Edward took a deep breath once outside to try and find a trail that Bella's scent might have left behind. He took off, and eventually we found the street we were looking for. Edward stopped suddenly and turned toward me with surprised eyes.

"What?"

He looked down the street and back towards me. "Something's wrong. Her scent is weaker here than it was far away. And there's something else that's famililar..." I inhaled deeply trying to identify the second scent. Edward was right, it did smell familiar but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Edward, we don't have time to stay here and think, we need to find Bella," I coaxed. The urgency returned to Edward's expression and we ran to the wooded area behind the studio. Only a few paces in lay Bella writhing in pain on the damp ground. Edward dropped to the ground and began searching Bella's body for what was ailing her. Then he saw it. The mark on Bella's hand that had decided her fate. The place where the poison had entered.

"How long do you think the venom's been in her?" Edward asked turning towards me. I shrugged, trying to figure how long it would have taken Bella to reach James.

"She was already in a lot of pain when she called," I responded averting my gaze from Edward's desperate face. "Edward...I think it's too late to get the venom out. Bella is turning in to a vampire."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**- I was writing most of this really late last night, so I'm sorry if it's a bit scattered or if the pack and Edward seem a bit too out of character. Once again, reviews, advice, whatever, are all greatly appreciated. Thanks to Sheenabe123, WakeMeUpWhenItsTimeToGoToSleep, and Sexy Hawthorne Heights for the reviews.

* * *

_"She was already in a lot of pain when she called," I responded averting my gaze from Edward's desperate face. "Edward...I think it's too late to get the venom out. Bella is turning in to a vampire."_

**EDWARDPOV**

This was my fault. If I hadn't gotten involved with Bella this would have never happened. She'd still be human, she'd be able to live with Charlie, and she'd eventually die. I glanced back towards her shaking body and grimaced. I hurt her like this. Well, I didn't exactly change her…But I had to get the vampire that did.

"Alice?" I prompted without tearing my eyes away from my suffering love.

"Yes, Edward?" I struggled with the next words about to come out of my mouth because the last thing I needed right now was to be apart from Bella, but I had to.

"Take Bella, and go home. Have Carlisle see if he can do anything for her pain." My jaw clenched at the word pain. The pain that I caused was eating away at my delicate Bella. I leaned down and kissed her creased forehead, and then, finally averted my gaze from her struggling body and looked towards Alice who nodded solemnly and gently picked Bella up off the moist green floor. I turned away ready to face James, but Alice stopped me.

"Edward, be careful. I still can't see what's going to happen," she looked down, and her guilt only inflamed mine.

"It's not your fault Alice," I said in a hoarse whisper. "It's mine, and I'm going to take care of it. Now go," and she was gone in an instant. I turned towards the studio, my anger building as I pictured James. Why in the world would he decide to turn Bella in to a vampire instead of killing her? Did he think it would be worse for her that way? These thoughts of his sadistic nature angered me even more, and I disregarded any doubts I'd been having about killing another vampire. I burst through the door of the dance studio, but what I saw stopped me in my tracks.

There was a group of four boys sitting around a fire with satisfied smirks on their faces. The familiar smell that I had noted before seemed to be emanating from their bodies. They kept their eyes on the fire, and when I followed their gaze I realized what had happened. But how would they know how to kill James? The only people who know that are vampires and-oh-werewolves. I'd only encountered werewolves a few times in my life, but that was back in Forks.

"Ahem…" I looked up and realized that they had become aware of my presence. I hated werewolves, but I had to remain calm if I wanted to stay alive. "Can we help you Edward?" asked the one closest to the fire. Wait a second, how did he know my name?

"I'm deeply sorry to interrupt gentlemen," I began in my kindest (fake) voice. "I was looking for James, but it seems you already took care of that for me. I have to say, I'm puzzled as to why you came after him. And how do you know my name?"

"Ah, yes, we did _take care_of your bloodsucker friend here. He was trying to kill a friend of ours. As for, my knowing your name, that's because your family and my own have a long-rather brutal- history together. I'm Sam Uley, by the way," the same one as before answered; the leader I'm guessing. So these were the new generation of La Push werewolves. At least I'm safe because of the treaty, but it still bothered me that they were here.

"Trust me, he wasn't my friend. How did you know to find Bella here? And why do you care that much?" Questions kept spouting out, but I didn't care, I was just relieved that James was taken care of. One of the other dogs spoke turned towards me with a strange look in his eyes that seemed to be angry yet jealous.

"I brought them here to save Bella, because…Well, we needed to. I care because I've imprinted on her. Unfortunately for me, she has chosen you. But where was the big bad protector today huh? We saved her, not you. I deserve her not you!" He screamed, releasing his pent up anger. His hands began to shake and a warning growl emitted from Sam's throat. The dog hung his head down and stared at the fire once more.

"Excuse Jacob," Sam pardoned. "He's still learning how to control his anger. I'm glad we could be of assistance to you, but Bella ran off somewhere. We would've gone after her, but we were taking care of James here," he gestured to the fire with plumes of smoke that reached the ceiling of the studio. I nodded, and prepared to go. The feeling in the room was strangely tense now that I had learned of Jacob's yearning for the one I lived for.

"Okay, well thank you. I'm going to go tend on Bella," I said and slid out the door. After going not more than a few paces, I felt a hand tug me back. I whipped around to find the dog-Jacob- holding my arm. I raised my eyebrows in anticipation.

"Is she okay?" he asked, his eyes darting around but never meeting my own. I clenched my jaw at their question. If by okay, they meant alive then yes, she was okay...But in my mind she was far from okay, she was suffering terribly, and soon would be overcome with a terrible desire to kill. Jacob seemed to notice my hesitation. "Is she alive at least?" he choked out.

"Yes, she's alive," I started, mentally debating about whether or not I should tell him that she was turning in to one of his enemies. "Jacob, before your pack arrived; James had bitten her and injected his venom in to her blood. Since you and your pack didn't know what was happening, the poison was given time to spread. She's turning in to one of us now," I said glumly. Although my words sounded slightly accusatory, I blamed nobody but myself for this event. Jacob shot me a look of horror and began to shake again, but then he was out of sight.

**BELLAPOV**

The burning hadn't ceased since it had started, and now it was a constant pulse in every part of my body, disabling any chance of coherent thought. Despite this I was vaguely aware of the other beings present around me. Muffled voices echoed in my ears, but the vibrations didn't register in my mind. I felt two soft lips pass over my forehead, lips that I knew well, and I knew that I was safe. Then I felt my body being lifted off the ground, but that did nothing to slow the thousands of knives that were pounding in to my flesh. I struggled to open my clenched eyelids, but to no avail. A new surge of pain ricocheted through my body, and my mind once again floated in to oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Alright, so I didn't do a disclaimer before, but obviously Twilight, and all it's amazing characters belong to none other than Stephanie Meyer. I kind of like this chapter, because it's the reunion and all post-transformation. Oh, and the majority of the rest of this fic will be in Bella and Edward's POV, but I might mix it up a little. Okay, so review! Oh and thanks to those who reviewed last time: zuzuviolence and WakeMeUpWhenItsTimeToGoToSleep. Keep it up!

**BPOV**

The pain had stopped. At first I had thought I had just become immune to the never-ending fire that spread through my veins, but it made sense that the pain had to actually stop at some point. I opened my eyes to assess my surroundings, and was a bit overwhelmed to find seven faces staring at me almost expectantly. They seemed familiar, but I couldn't remember exactly why. I scanned over each one searching for someone who I knew, my eyes passing over a large, grinning man who had his arms wrapped around a beautiful blond woman with a scowl on her face. My gaze then went to the couple in the corner of the room; a handsome blond man who appeared a bit older (though not by much) than the others, and a woman with kind eyes and flowing brown hair. My eyes then darted to the rather jumpy girl with short spiky hair and the much calmer blond male at her side. Then my sight finally settled on the last face in the room, which happened to be attached to a body that was lying down next to me and embracing my own. I squirmed in his grasp, and tried to get a better look at him. A mess of bronze hair sat atop his head, with a few pieces drifting over his vibrant golden eyes which held a look of concern that seemed out of place above his shining smile. That crooked smile was the most familiar thing I'd seen so far. I closed my eyes for a moment struggling to remember the name that was attached to it, but a cool hand cupped my chin and lifted my face upwards. The golden eyes met my own once more, and suddenly memories of this man flooded back to me, which was more than I could say for the others.

"Edward?" I prompted. His eyes lit up as soon as the barely whispered name left me mouth. He nodded, his grin growing even larger and his pools of gold brightened as they filled with relief. I didn't understand why, but he pulled me in to a tight embrace. The others in the room all placed small smirks on their faces, and filed out of the door. When Edward finally pulled away, I looked at him with a questioning look. "Who were they?"

A hint of concern reached his eyes once more, but his gentle smile never fell. "That's our family Bella. You don't remember?" he asked, his dark eyebrows knitting together. I closed my eyes once more and searched through my mind for something I could present about them, but all I saw was Arizona, my house in Forks, then Biology class, and then Edward and I together on numerous occasions. None of those memories included the family which had just been so concerned for my well being. I looked up towards Edward's patient eyes and meekly shook my head in response. I looked away in shame and expected my cheeks to grow warm as they always do, but my skin remained cool. "Do you remember what happened Bella? Why you're here?" he calmly asked in a smooth, gentle voice. His hand absentmindedly traced over the scar I noticed on my own. I lifted the scar towards my face, inspecting the crescent shaped mark, and then suddenly my eyes clenched shut and my hands tightened into fists as flashes of memory flooded my mind.

_He squatted down in front of me, a sick smile across his face and tilted his head a little examining the broken mirror behind me. "That's a very nice effect," he said. "I thought this room would be visually dramatic for my little film. That's why I picked this place to meet you. It's perfect, isn't it?_

The memory disappeared, and a more painful one took its place.

_A set of teeth sunk in to my hand, adding more pain than before, but the teeth were ripped away. Unfortunately, the burning that followed was worse than any bite could have been._

I peeled open my eyes, nauseous from reliving the experience, and Edward pulled me towards him cooing gently. I didn't even release how jagged my breath had become until he told me to take deep breaths. I hid my face in his strong chest. So, I was a vampire. I'd never see my family again...

**EPOV**

I tightened my embrace around Bella as her tearless sobs echoed through my chest. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think she just realized what happened. I'm just glad that the physical pain is over. I thought I'd kill somebody after staying by her side while she screamed in anguish and writhed in pain. I shook my head to clear away the angry thoughts. Bella was alive, and she was here with me now; that's all that matters. Bella stopped shaking and I pulled away a little and tilted my head down watched her face for some sort of explanation, but I didn't have to search long because she spoke willingly.

"I'm sorry," she said shaking her head. She's sorry?? Why in the world is she sorry? "I didn't mean to freak out like that, it's just…I remember now. James, the pain…"she grimaced. She raised her gaze to me and even though it wasn't the first time I'd seen them, her newly darkened eyes shocked me. "James…"she started. "Is he dead?"

I nodded. "Don't worry, James is taken care of," I said. I decided it was better not to tell Bella about the wolves or Jacob yet. She didn't seem to remember them, and besides she had a lot to think about right now. A grim smile appeared on her face and she nodded in relief.

"Edward…"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm thirsty." Her statement made me nervous. I knew that she trusted me to keep her from doing anything she'd regret, but I secretly dreaded leaving the house. She was a newborn, and who knows what sort of power she has up her sleeve. I sat up on the bed and folded my hands together.

"Okay," I started cautiously. "We can go hunting together soon. But first, I think you should get some practice in attacking. I'm sure everyone would love to help." I was hoping that by spending time with the Cullens and Hales, Bella would remember more about them. I looked back to where her head still lay, and she seemed anxious about the thought of being with the others but agreed. I smiled and pulled Bella up to a sitting position with me. "You don't have to be nervous, love. I'll be by your side at all times. Nothing will happen to you," I promised. She looked at me and smiled, and then did something that surprised considering the circumstances. She leaned in and gently pressed her cool lips against my own, almost urgently. I reciprocated the action after recovering from the shock, but as quickly as she had initiated the kiss, she pulled away. I sighed and looked up puzzled.

"Someone's here," she said matter-of-factly. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and then sure enough three taps were placed on the door.

"Yes?" I asked, not masking the shock in my voice. The door opened and an excited as always Alice bounced in.

"Tonight will be a good night to practice, because there's a storm coming!" she exclaimed. Pesky psychics...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alrighty then, so here is chapter numero 4. In case you didn't know, I actually just started another Twilight story today. I didn't intend to get in to two stories at once, since that makes it difficult to update both frequently, but I'm doing alright. So read, reivew, enjoy, and check out my other story Full Moon!**

**Bella POV**

The pixie-like girl, who Edward said is Alice, was right about the storm, as we reached the clearing the first crack of thunder echoed through the forest. The family circled up around the more mature looking male called Carlisle- he seemed to be the one who the group looked up to. I hesitantly sat down with the others, and Edward pulled me close to him as if sensing my unease.

"Alright everyone, we're here to help Bella learn, not to show off our own talents. If the storm lasts long enough then you may play amongst yourselves, but for now let's take it easy okay?" Everyone nodded and mumbled in agreement except for the stunning one-Rosalie. She seemed withdrawn, almost as if this exercise wasn't worth her time. "Edward, since Bella seems the most comfortable with you, why don't you go first. Have Bella attack you a few times and then you show her some tricks." Edward smiled encouragingly and I followed him a few paces away from the group. I focused on his eyes and suddenly his voice started running through my head, but his lips never moved.

'_Alright, since she's new at this she'll probably try to run right through me.'_ Shows how much he knows. I flashed towards him, but stopped last instant as he thought about jumping. He flew upwards as I halted, and I grabbed his legs and pulled him to the ground. I heard a few members of the family chuckle as his body hit with a loud clash. He looked towards me in awe. '_How did she know that I was going to jump?'_

"Edward," I said nervously. He sat up and leaned towards me.

"Yes love?" He asked earnestly.

"I knew you were going to jump because when we started to fight I could read your mind. It's like I absorb the power you can use and instead use it on you," I said trying to figure out how it had happened. Edward's eyes opened wider in shock.

"That's incredible," he replied. "We have to tell the others." He rushed over to the group dragging me behind him. They all appeared to be equally fascinated by this gift. Carlisle decided that we should test out the powers that the others in the group had. Alice was the most eager, so she got to go next. We separated ourselves from the group again, and I decided to pounce and pin her down. As I ran towards her a flash came before my eyes and I saw her stepping to the left while I was in the air. I jumped upwards, and then switched my landing point to the left at the last minute. Alice fell under me with a loud boom, but she was up in an instant.

"Did you see me move before I did?" she asked excitedly. I laughed and nodded. She squealed. "This is so cool Bella!!" We walked back once more and I was forced to perform the task with the others. We found that not only was it special gifts that I could mimic, but also strength in Emmett's case, and speed in Rosalie's. Esme hugged me tightly and said that I was something special. All the while, I couldn't help but notice that Edward's previous excitement turned to a darker emotion as the night wore on.

Finally, when we arrived back home I had a moment alone with him. I was sitting on the piano bench next to him and he was playing a song he had written for Esme long ago.

"Edward, why are you upset with me now?" I hoped I hadn't done anything to offend him. He smiled and stopped playing for a moment, cupping my cheek with his hand; I leaned in to the soft touch.

"I could never be upset with you Bella, don't you realize that?" His words were sweet, but there was still something off in his usually happy gaze.

"Yes, but if you're not upset with me then why were you looking so down when I was testing my power?" Worry spread through Edward's expression and I knew that something was up.

"It's nothing really. Carlisle just had a thought that made me a bit nervous, that's all," he soothed. I could tell he was hiding something, and I didn't feel like being patronized tonight.

"That's not true," I said in a firmer tone. "It is something, and I want to know what." He seemed surprised at my persuasiveness, but gave in.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Do you remember the Volturi?" I thought about this. I remembered Jane making Edward fall to the floor in pain. I remember Aro explaining his power and how he wanted Edward to be with them. I remember that they said I must be changed. I nodded and waited for Edward to continue. "Well, Aro likes to have a solid team of vampires with unique abilities working for him. Carlisle was remembering the intent Aro had in sparing your life. He…" Edward paused and cringed. I raised my hand and ran in along his cheek in support. "Aro wanted me to change you because he wants you for himself. Since you weren't affected by our powers when you were mortal, he thought that you'd have a special ability once transformed. Carlisle was worried, because he was right about that. You have a power nobody has seen before. You absorb the power that your opponent has before it affects you and then use it on them."

I was speechless for a moment, upon processing his words. Aro wanted me, and chances were he'd be checking in on me soon enough to see if the Cullens followed through with their end of the deal. I couldn't bear to picture myself working with them. They all used their powers to inflict harm against others. On top of that, they aren't the gentle animal-eating type of vampires like my new family. They drank human blood, and if I joined I would be forced to do the same. Edward sensed all the turmoil that was racing through my mind and pulled me towards him. I leaned in to his toned chest and tried to ease my mind as his strong arms laced themselves around my back.

"I won't let them take you Bella, no matter what happens." His statement slightly allayed my unspoken fears. I allowed myself to settle in to Edward's grasp and I trusted him to keep me safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again. Just a quick note- As zuzuviolence so kindly pointed out, the story line for the last chapter got a bit mixed up when I mentioned the meeting the Volturi since at this point in time in the series Bella had not met the Volturi. I'm sorry I didn't explain this better, but that meeting had been forced soon after Bella and Edward professed their love. It was basically a warning from Aro to change Bella soon. Sorry for the confusion. Now onwards with the story!!**

**P.S. The italicized words in quotation marks are direct excerpts from Twilight, therefore by Stephanie Meyer, not me.**

**

* * *

**

Bella POV

Edward brought me as far away from humans as possible for my first hunting trip. I was almost excited about trying out my new strength and speed, but I held back and followed Edward's lead. It was the first time I'd been able to watch him hunt and his grace was magnificent. The whole situation seemed almost natural, like a lion attacking a zebra, and I kept this in mind as I prepared to drink the blood of assorted forest creatures. First, I pounced on a deer, since they seemed to have an abundant population. I sank my teeth in to its furry flesh and savored the warm flow that ran down my throat. At first, the drinking further fueled my craving for blood, but eventually the burning need that sparked in my chest and mind lulled. After two days, I felt rejuvenated and stronger that before, and Edward and I started back towards the house.

We traveled at our vampiric speed peacefully for a few hours, however Edward abruptly stopped somewhere around the third hour. He turned his head to the right and tilted his nose in to the air. I stepped up next to him and repeated the action trying to decipher his intent. My nose was assailed by an extremely unpleasant scent that was like a mixture of wet fur and mold. I scrunched my face up in disgust and a light smile played at the edges of Edward's mouth. The scent grew stronger and I began crouching in to an inconspicuous attacking stance, but a gentle hand on my shoulder lifted me back up. I looked towards Edward questioningly and he just tilted his head to the side as if to say my questions would soon be answered.

He was right, and within moments a large wolf-like creature appeared in front of us. I couldn't understand why Edward didn't want me to attack this peculiar creature; it seemed like a good challenge to me. I crouched once more, for some reason suddenly filled with anger that this creature was so close to us. I looked back to Edward's face, but his gaze was fixed intently on the creature's eyes which seemed to be pleading towards me. Those eyes, they looked strangely familiar. Suddenly Edward spoke.

"You're mistaken, Jacob. No boundary lines have been crossed here," he said his voice stern but calm. Jacob. The name sounded familiar as well. Abruptly, my eyes clamped shut, and my strange process of regaining memories came once more.

"_He looked fourteen, maybe fifteen, and had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheek-bones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pretty face."_

"_He smiled to show me how little stock he put in the histories. 'Another legend claims that we descended from wolves-and that the wolves are our brothers still...'"_

_I gasped for air, as my lungs ignited, but my throat closed stopping any breath from entering. My eyes popped open, and I struggled to realize where I was, but the pain was disorienting. I whipped my head to the side and made out some unusually large dogs, which were eagerly, snapping their jaws on a mess of flesh-__James_

I peeled my eyes open with a gasp and Edward's head snapped to the side, eyes gushing concern. I looked away though and in to the eyes of the wolf, now realizing why they were so familiar. They belonged to Jacob Black. But they also belonged to a werewolf. I stood up straight and an ease came to the wolf's eyes. I slowly advanced towards the him, trying my hardest to repress my urges to flinch at the horrendous odor. Edward followed me, obviously displeased with my actions. I squatted about a foot in front of Jacob and looked at his face straight on.

"Jacob." I whispered. I could feel Edward tensing next to me. The wolf bared its teeth, but it was more like a smile than a menacing gesture.

"Yes, Bella, it's me," Edward translated in a forced tone. "I'll be back in a moment," he continued, his voice almost pained. Jacob disappeared and I stood and walked towards Edward for a moment. He looked at me with a blank and stony expression on his face that I couldn't decipher.

"What did you mean 'no boundary lines were crossed'?" I asked deciding to leave the topic of his sudden anger for a later time.

"Our kinds don't really mix Bella. We all seem to have an unsatisfied hatred for each other. Except for you that is, but perhaps that's because you knew the _dog _before your transformation." I noticed the bitter tone he took on when saying 'dog'. "Despite this, the Quileutes and our family have kept up an agreement for a long time which enables us to both live close to one another in peace," His voice had returned to it's normally smooth state. "However, tensions are high lately, and they're just waiting for someone to cross the border in to dog territory." I was about to ask him why that was but his eyes left mine and focused on something behind me. I spun around and saw Jacob in his human form wearing only shorts. He seemed taller and more muscled that I remember. His boyish roundedness had disappeared and was replaced by strongly defined cheekbones and a taut jaw. I had to admit, he was handsome, but Edward despised him and so I decided to be cautious.

"Bella," Jacob started staring in to my changed eyes. "I can't believe I let this happen." I leaned back questioningly, but he continued. "If only I had known that you were changing, I would have stopped it then and there. This…" Jacob gestured between himself and me. "…is so much more complicated now that you're transformed." His voice was pained and I wanted to help him but I didn't understand what he meant. Edward put his hand possessively on my shoulder and a small growl escaped his throat.

Jacob looked up and smiled a half-smile. "What's wrong leech?" he taunted. "Can't handle a little friendly competition?" Edward's gaze grew angry and his whole posture became stiff.

"I could if there was anything remotely 'friendly' about your kind, but there's not." I was surprised by the intensity of Edward's anger. What did he know that I didn't? Jacob's hands began to tremble and he looked behind him as if hearing someone. He whipped his head around again.

"I have to go," he said gently, looking at me. Then he raised his gaze to Edward's and sharply added, "But don't think that this is over," and then he disappeared. I stood and turned towards Edward who was still tense.

"Let's get home. The others will be wondering where we've been," he said without removing his eyes from the spot where Jacob had been. I raced off and heard him follow soon after.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Please review! And IMPORTANT NOTE: I will not be updating for at least a month because I will be working in Kenya for a while and it's nearly impossible for me to take the time to write fiction while there. Sorry for the wait, but I promise to update as soon as I return!


End file.
